


In the shadows of Mampang

by Photosynthetic_People



Series: Swords and Starlight [3]
Category: Sorcery (Video Game), Steve Jackson's Sorcery! - Steve Jackson
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Experimental Style, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I am not used to second pov, M/M, Not well beta read, Other, POV Second Person, choose your own fic, second pov is you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_People
Summary: "Sleep, together" was just romantic enough of a description for me to run wild with it. I tried to write it in the same fashion as the game, complete with choices that give you different outcomes.. It's a choose your own fic so I recommend going chapter by chapter using the chapter index and not using the next chapter button.
Relationships: Analander/Flanker, Flanker/Analander
Series: Swords and Starlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Is there someone waiting for you back home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not used to writing in second person pov.

You look at Flanker's face, it's the first time you have seen him without his mask. In the tavern in Kharé he had kept it on moving it up slightly to drink his ale. In the light of stars and the sun serpent orb you notice he is handsome, though not what you had expected he's roughly around your age, his dark hair is starting to grey. His nose has been broken and reset more than once. You suspect like most followers of Sindla, he has not had an easy life. You wonder briefly if you're gone mad, being attracted to someone you met when they first tried to kill you.

You look up to the stars and ask him. “Is there someone waiting for you back home?”

“No I am a ghost walking, after all. After this I may go where I wish.” He answers.

“You will disappear.” You predict in an even tone.

“I am a ghost. I must haunt someone.” but as he speaks he breathes softly into the dark very much alive.

“I do not fear ghosts.” You reply.

“You are reckless then, Analander.” His voice is filled with a warmth you never expected from a man that practices his trade on travelers.

You have told one other person your name since you began this journey. You tell him your name, which he repeats with a clipped precision. Your name sounds far different on his lips, like both a prayer and a curse.

**-Try to Kiss him. Go to Chapter 2**

**-Rest. Go to Chapter 3**


	2. Try to kiss him

You move towards him slowly, for he is at his core both a jackal and shark, as you are both ape and fox. He turns to face you, his hand moves to your throat with the same speed as in Kharé. You still, and he leans over and his lips touch yours. He pulls from the kiss to observe your reaction, something about his demeanor seems almost uncertain.

Your cheeks burn under such close scrutiny something that does not go unnoticed. He flashes a cocksure smirk. You kiss him once more, your tongue meets his and you know in an instant there is no going back. 

He moves to press a soft kiss on your forehead. "Rest, the darkness of Mampang has devoured many. You will need your strength and wits in the days ahead.”

You take a deep breath, you are so close to you are goal you can't afford to be reckless now. No matter how much you want to be. You lay down next to him, his hand reaches for you only to stop short. He lies behind you instead pressing his body against yours.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just blatantly dropping spirit guides references. I bounce between Gorilla, Ape and Fox spirit guides in the same play through. Does anyone else do that, or am I the only one that all over the board with their spirit guide?


	3. Rest

Exhausted from your journey, you lay down by the empty fire pit with a contented sigh.

He follows lying beside you. A black covered hand moves towards your neck then runs along your jaw. You close your eyes, the movement is both soothing and sensual.

When had he crossed the line from an enemy to something else? His presence is a warm comfort in the looming dangers that lie in wait in the Archmage’s fortress city.

You turn your head slightly, your lips touch the palm of his hand, he stills and you take the advantage, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Sleep well Flanker.” you mummer tiredly.

His arms wrap around you protectively as you begin to nod off.

**-Sleep, together.**


End file.
